Let Go
by Jen - Nicole
Summary: Jordan decides it's time to let go. Tradgey & Death.


I felt like writing a story that is very sad and someone must die in it. So… Don't be mad at me for who dies. I don't want to see this happen I just felt like this would be good.

Disclaimer I do not own Crossing Jordan or It's characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody is gone. For once in my life nobody is really there. Dad who knows where the hell he is. Woody is off with the new love of his life Lu. And Garrett is so drunk most of the time he doesn't know what the hell he is doing. How can there be no one left to help me?

Lily, Bug, and Nigel they are the innocent in this whole thing. I don't want to hurt them. Just the men I love the most. I just hope they will forgive me. Jordan ponders the idea of just letting go with no letter or explanation for why she left. But if she writes why she did this, they will know what they did to her.

Going to her desk in her apartment she grabs a pen and some paper. She begins to write her letter addressed with a simple title " Gang" An hour and a half later Jordan is finished with her thoughts. She is ready to let go of everything.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day. 9:30 A.M. - Morgue

" Nigel, call Jordan again. Tell her she needs to get her ass down here, right now." Dr. Macy yells at Nigel.

"Right." Nigel replies softly.

The rest of the gang knows something is wrong. Lily, Bug, and even Woody are beginning to worry about Jordan. Then a thought struck Bug. He turns towards Woody, Lily, and glances at Garrett who has now stopped wondering around.

" Guys, Jordan has been wrapped up in her work, not speaking to anyone, eating, or sleeping. What happened the last time she acted this way?" Bug spoke looking at the floor.

"No answer at her place." Nigel stated walking back to join the group.

" She wouldn't be running." Garrett shouted. " Nigel come with me, Bug and Lily, go with Woody. We have to stop her."

The group rushed out to their cars and wordlessly sped off in the direction of Jordan's apartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jordan's Apartment

The crew rushed up the steps, not bothering to wait for the elevator. They pounded on the door, screaming her name. No answer.

" Stand Back" Woody instructed.

He kicked in the door and they all piled in. Looking around nothing was missing or out of place.

" OH MY GOD!" Nigel screamed from the bedroom. Everyone ran towards the sound of Nigel's voice but stopped when they saw Jordan lying in a pool of blood holding a gun in hand. Woody stumbled backwards but Lily and Bug caught hold of him.

A blur of officers and paramedics later the gang realized Jordan had taken her own life and would not be coming back. They were on their way out when Lily noticed the letter Jordan wrote the night before laying on the counter. Slowly she opened it and began to read allowed,

_Garrett, Lily, Woody, Nigel, and Bug,_

_I am so sorry it had to end this way. I just had to let go. My world is in shambles and everything is gone. I wanted to thank you guys for everything you did for me. You put up with all my shit and still went along with my crazy assed plans. You all mean the world to me and I could have never repaid you guys for everything you did. _

_Lily - You were like my best friend and sister. You were their for me no matter what I did. We clashed every now and then but you still were there. You never took " I'm okay." For an answer. You always pushed me to talk to you even when I never really wanted to. I will always be grateful for that and I love you._

_Bug - You were like a brother. You and me always pulled through whatever was thrown our way. When we got stuck in the tunnel. We worked well as a team and pulled through. You never made me talk about things I didn't want. You also never interfered with my " Relationship" problems and always thought they were none of your business. I love you like a brother._

_Nigel - You were my other brother. My computer friend as well. I would have never got my work done if you hadn't always helped out with my computer problems. Even after stating you would never help anyone with computer issues again you did. You were there to listen to my rants. Plus you helped me realize that I needed to, " Step up to the plate" although it didn't work the way I thought it would. You gave me the courage to face it._

_Garrett - You were like my second father. I would have been dead years ago if it hadn't been for you. You stuck by me through the toughest times. You put up with the most shit anyone ever had. Recently though you weren't there. The bottle was. I couldn't talk to you about anything because you were always to drunk to help. But somehow I still loved you._

_Woody - I love you and always will love you. Which is why I want you to be happy. It killed me to see Lu with you but I just want what is best for you. I always loved you. When I pulled away. You would come closer. I don't know why I always lead you on. It was safer. Just remember no matter what I have loved you and you helped me through a lot of hard times. LA was one of them and then just random cases that I would get over my head in which was every other case. You are still my farm boy and have a horrible taste in ties. Promise me one thing. Don't screw up a good thing you have because of me. I love you._

_Well, I am sorry it is ending this way but I have to go. I suppose I will see you guys in a few years. I love you all. Tell dad I am sorry for this. Tell him he did a good job in raising me and I love him for that. But it's time for me to go. Goodbye forever my friends._

_Love,_

_Jordan._

No one spoke. They just cried silently. For it was the cold, hard truth. Jordan was gone and wasn't coming back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think.


End file.
